1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device which displays a variety of information, and specifically relates to a display device including a touch panel, a method for controlling the same and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of products have been developed and commercially sold which are worn by a human body to record and analyze a variety of data in daily life and in practicing exercise such as running, cycling, swimming and trekking. In addition, portable electronic devices such as portable phones, smartphones (highly functional portable phones) and tablets are also widely used. Such an electronic device includes a display device to provide a user with a variety of information and further includes a touch panel for receiving input operation.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-140158 discloses a so-called sport watch which is worn by a user and has a function to provide the user, by displaying on a display device, with a variety of data collected and analyzed while the user is practicing exercise.
Wearable or portable electronic devices in recent years such as the sport watch and smartphone described above include, for example, a sensor such as an accelerometer, a gyro sensor (angular velocity sensor) and a positioning sensor based on GPS (Global Positioning System) and a variety of data communication functions.
These sensors and communication functions are set so as to always operate when an electronic device is carried around or used. A variety of information obtained by these sensors and communication functions is provided to a user when required through a display device in various displaying styles. Thereby, a user can easily know his/her condition in practicing exercise and moving path.
Some of the wearable or portable electronic devices described above each include a liquid crystal display composed of two layers as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-145821 to provide a user with information as required on a small display in various displaying styles.